<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning After by t0x1cm4sc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393605">Morning After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0x1cm4sc/pseuds/t0x1cm4sc'>t0x1cm4sc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also vague mention of sex it’s a morning after fic, F/M, Vague mentions of forced prostitution, but if you want action theres absolutely none here, here it’s just idiots being stupid idk man, i mean really vague like obnoxiously vague, theres a less vague mention of hickeys tho, you know the usual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0x1cm4sc/pseuds/t0x1cm4sc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning after, after weeks of Finnick being away from the Capitol with no invitation in sight that promises returning. Just talking and being close, mostly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finnick Odiar/Annie Cresta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Canon Odesta</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⠀⠀Stretching would probably be in Annie’s best interest as she woke up, but to move from Finnick’s arms was much too much to ask of her. Instead she pressed herself closer to him, it was warmer this way anyway. Although she knew he must’ve already woken up, with his arm back around her and the blanket covering them again (which he had a tendency to throw off in the night).<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
⠀⠀She heard him laugh to himself, or maybe she felt the way his chest moved first. Either way, it made Annie laugh herself, tilting her head up to look at him. Just look, they didn’t need to get to speaking yet. Just look and take each other in like they hadn’t spent the previous night closer than most. Just look at each and breathe, be still, be calm.<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
⠀⠀He readjusted the blanket, although she wondered if it was just an excuse for him to move a bit, not wanting to be antsy. Still, she just snuggled in closer, moving a hand to gently run over his bare chest.<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
⠀⠀”You’ve finally got stubble back,” she observed gently, focusing on watching her own hand. Up and down, not in any predictable motion but nothing too wild either. Faint circles, occasionally running a finger in lines. Listening to him breathe, laugh, let himself be /him/, be human.<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
⠀⠀She looked back to him after a few more minutes of silence, watching his eyes now instead (as her hand still moved and trailed). She didn’t know quite what she was looking for, but she knew his silence could be from contentment or upset and she needed to be sure which it was. He greeted her gaze with a happy hum as well, which she easily returned.<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
⠀⠀”When do you have to go back?” She asked hesitantly, not wanting to ruin the good in the moment.<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
⠀⠀It didn’t, it couldn’t. He shrugged, smiled, and moved forward to kiss her forehead. “Don’t know, they haven’t said a word,” his smile turned to more of a grin, something more playful, “maybe they’ve finally gotten tired of me.”<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
⠀⠀It was wishful thinking, it was farfetched, but it was hope. Genuine hope was hard to come by from him, she’d so happily take it in jokes, ease him into truly being hopeful. He /deserved/ a bit of hope, he needed it.<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
⠀⠀”Good, it’s about time,” five years overdue, she thought, but letting him know she was counting could upset him. “They need to get tired of you, I’m tired of sharing you.”<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
⠀⠀”You won’t have to forever,” his grin was gone, just a smile now, maybe a bit sad.<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
⠀⠀”I know,” she was sure, “I’ll be waiting right here,”<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
⠀⠀”I know you will be,” he confirmed, kissing her head again. Pressing the kiss there for a few seconds, she knew he probably wanted her closer, to kiss her lips, but she was comfortable.<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
⠀⠀”What else do you know?” Her tone was a mix of genuine curiosity and teasing, and the smile he gave her in return matched that. Genuinely pleased and back to being childish.<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
⠀⠀”I know you are wonderful,” he states simply, “I know you are strong,” like it was common knowledge, “and I know I am yours.”<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
⠀⠀Okay maybe she could move up more to kiss him. Just a soft kiss, she planned, and it was, but it wasn’t short. It lasted until one needed to move back to gather themself. Nothing harsh, nothing deep, it was gentle, but long and calm, and that’s what they needed.<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
⠀⠀”and I know I am yours.” She echoed back, meaning it just as fully as he meant his own words.<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
⠀⠀Or maybe she meant it /more/ fully, after all she was more his than he was hers. He was the only one who ever got to see her naked, to hold her, he was it. But how many have seen him undressed? How many have held him? Kissed him? Touched him?<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
⠀⠀No, no that was selfish to consider. She knew it was. She knew it didn’t matter how many saw him or held him, she knew none of what he did mattered in the Capitol because that was not the real him. The real him was here, holding her and laughing over nothing. Stroking her hair now as he could tell worry was edging into her expression. This was him, whatever they saw or had, it could never be as full as this.<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
⠀⠀He was hers.<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
⠀⠀Still, it didn’t hurt to check.<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
⠀⠀”You’re mine, real or not real?”<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
⠀⠀”Real, very real, my dove.” He paused, she just knew he was pausing. Those in the Capitol must not realize when he pauses, they must talk over his thinking. They really were missing out, good. “I’ll always be yours, I’ve always been yours.”<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
⠀⠀She nodded, smiling countededly, kissed him again but this time only for a short moment. “I’m yours, that’s real,”<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
⠀⠀He smiled, kissed her and then laughed into it. “I know you are, I know my owl.” Kissed her again before she could answer, before he could stop his small laughter.<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
⠀⠀He was so sure, he was as sure about this as she was about always being here for him. That must mean it’s true, that she really could trust it. Not that she doubted it too heavily, she hardly did, but the guarantee was nice. She could ask for that promise a million times and he’d never get tired of it, get annoyed with her, just always promise her.<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
⠀⠀And that's why he was hers, because she was sure of this. She was sure of him, who he was and what he’d do, what he’d say. And she was sure this went both ways, positive he was sure of her in this way, in every way.<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
⠀⠀”I love you, my dragonfly,” she said, kissing just his cheek before leaning her head on his shoulder, her face against his neck. There she could admire the work she’d done the night before (as well as fading marks from other nights). There she could note that the only bruises left on him were from her, no more remained from those in the Capitol.<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
⠀⠀He again readjusted the blanket, pulling it up onto them more. They’d probably end up drifting off again, not starting their day until noon, or maybe later. It didn’t matter when they did, there were no obligations, only each other. They could even stay here all day and that would be okay, except one of them would eventually get restless and make the other come with them to the beach.<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
⠀⠀Until though, they lay tangled as they had last night, holding each other and taking in each other, drifting off to gentle bums and touches.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>